Blood Diamond
by debbie.grant.brawley19
Summary: The royal blue sky above me is marked by white misty clouds. The rich green grass below me blows gently in the breeze. I have her trapped between myself and a tree that lines the clearing. Our breathes laboured, hers more than mine, they mingle together on this cold winter evening. Her heart is racing as is mine but for two very different reasons. SasuSaku fic Read, review & enjoy


**Blood Diamond**

_**Author's Notes: So hey guys it's been a while. I suddenly found some inspiration for some new fics so I thought I'd start with SasuSaku. It has been so so long, things may be a little a rusty which is why I appreciate any and all support. As always please read, review and most of all enjoy.**_

The royal blue sky above me is marked by white misty clouds. The rich green grass below me blows gently in the breeze. I have her trapped between myself and a tree that lines the clearing. Our breathes laboured, hers more than mine, they mingle together on this cold winter evening. Her heart is racing as is mine but for two very different reasons. She blushes her cheeks almost matching her hair. I smirk as my ice heart beats frantically with adrenaline. She doesn't understand how dangerous I am. I could kill her in an instant but I won't for she is my only piece of sanity. She calls herself a ninja, but then so do most other killers in my world.

I lean in closer and take in her scent; it's intoxicating I hum approvingly as my victim stands there froze. I have won this sparring match. I got her. She is mine for the taking if I so wish. This thought has me smirking more. Innocent killer, the phrase seems so wrong but it fits my cherry blossom, the way she attacks, the swift and agile movements of her gleaming blade that could cause a most beautiful death. She likes to think she is good but I have seen the way her eyes sparkle when blood trickles from her victims. Maybe this is what draws me to her. I wonder what this goddess is thinking. I wonder if her emotions are as conflicting as her personality. I wonder which mask is the real her. I'm drawn to her because I want to know more.

"NARUTO!" Sakura bellowed at the blonde in her team.

"You had better not keep Hinata waiting much longer. Neji won't be pleased." Her tone was rather threatening. Sasuke stood arrogant and un-caring as his friend parted.

"You ready?" she asked Sasuke as she turned to the ninja in question. He simply nodded and with a sly remark of:

"I've warned you before Sakura. I'm dangerous." She laughed and took a defensive position.

"You are not the first monster I've come across Sasuke." This took the Uchiha by surprise. Who was she referring to, herself, someone else? Now he was even more intrigued. He liked this game and he was willing to play along a little longer.

"So now that we are all done sparring, why don't we head home freshen up and then go out on a proper date?" Sasuke questioned confidently. He knew this was out of character for him but if he was trying to find the stains on this ruby he would have to keep carving.

"Sure I'll meet you at Ichiraku in an hour?" Sakura answered a fair bit calmer than he expected. Sasuke never understood human emotions but as far as he was aware when your crush asks you out you're supposed to be excited. His interest in Sakura was just a gut feeling or instinct if you will. He knew she had something dark hidden in her past and he wanted to know more.

Konoha's newest couple had a nice evening. The brooding Uchiha was on his best behaviour making Sakura's every wish his command, a slave to her. Sakura was overwhelmed by Sasuke's new found interest in her. So much so that she let her guard down as the walk home small talk began.

"So Sakura, tell me something about you? I mean the whole of Konoha knows about my demon. Do you have any?" Clearly Mr. Uchiha had no intention of beating around the bush

"Not that I can think of right now." Was her reply. Sasuke raised an eyebrow she was good at this. She was good at hiding the truth but he could see through her like glass and glass is breakable. The Uchiha heir loved a challenge.

The next morning as the sun took over the moon turning it a crimson red and the sky a blazing orange. Sasuke lay staring at the ceiling, he had found it. He had found her demon. Sakura was adopted and like him wanted revenge for the abandonment and neglect. This is what he had been looking for. This was the reason for the madness in her soul. Who would have known we were so similar? And now that we are together, now that we connect, maybe just maybe we can be what normal people call happy. It may not be a healthy relationship but the façade of human emotions and relationships helps channel the urges until we can both face our little issues together. Itachi had better keep an eye out. I plan on taking up Orochimaru's offer and bringing my blood diamond along for the ride.

_**Author's Notes: Okay so tenses are a little mixed up due to Sasuke's inner monologue type thing. This also turned out to be a lot darker and maybe more angsty than I anticipated but I still like it. It's different from the kind of thing I'm used to writing. The inspiration for this was the cover photo and J-pop idol, Yamashita Tomohisa's, song Blood Diamond. Hope you all enjoyed this and please remember all comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms are welcome in the review section. Please also check out some of my other fics. Most of them are short one shots.**_


End file.
